


with me, evermore

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Grinding, Marriage Sex, Mentions of Galra Biology, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Post-Canon, Public Sex, basically a marriage ceremony where public sex is the vows, canon-divergent AU, in a roundabout way, is it xenophilia if they're both aliens?, mentioned consumption of alcohol, mentioned use of aphrodisiacs, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Bonding ceremonies such as this almost never happened under Zarkon’s rule. Too much sentimentality involved, too much risk in exposing dangerously compromised soldiers. Theirs would be the first since Voltron’s victory in finally beginning to dismantle the empire for what it was.The party had been going on for hours before now. Drinks filled to the brim with varying aphrodisiacs pushed into their hands by joyful Galra who wanted to celebrate what they could.-Soft lesbians finally get married. Everyone gets what they want.
Relationships: Ezor & Zethrid, Ezor & Zethrid (Voltron), Ezor/Zethrid (Voltron), Zethrid/Ezor
Series: The Kink Collective [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	with me, evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Nine: Zethrid/Ezor, Public Sex

Ezor lounges on the elaborately textured fabrics with an easiness that never fails to make Zethrid rumble in contentment, limbs arranged in a just-so manner that belies just how in control she is. Around the perimeter of the room, they can both feel the eyes watching them, the first ceremony since the war ended taking place.

Bonding ceremonies such as this almost never happened under Zarkon’s rule. Too much sentimentality involved, too much risk in exposing dangerously compromised soldiers. Theirs would be the first since Voltron’s victory in finally beginning to dismantle the empire for what it was.

The party had been going on for hours before now. Drinks filled to the brim with varying aphrodisiacs pushed into their hands by joyful Galra who wanted to celebrate what they could. Alcohols that did little to stave off their brewing need to be with the other, stoking fires in their bellies as the night dragged on.

Ezor of course instigated, rising from her seat to climb the raised pavilion that had been pre-arranged in the center of the room, covered in bonding gifts from those present. Usually, fabrics and materials needed to decorate a home were the most common. Others, such as small ornaments and other useful things, were left at the base as a shrine.

Zethrid followed at her own pace, the cool air rippling across her fur as she shook off the layers of silken fabrics that her bondmate had chosen carefully beforehand. A token of trust that went both ways; Ezor wore a slim gown of shimmering gold, the fabric fluttering to reveal a tantalizing glimpse of the warm pink of her skin and the markings she bore. Feminine on both their accounts, despite what others might think of them at first glance.

Ezor’s prosthetic gleamed under the warmth of the floating lights above them, reflected in her eyes as she pulled Zethrid down against her. Her species weren’t penetrative as Zethrid’s were, but she did have several glands that were used during intercourse that were extremely sensitive and pleasurable.

A low purr exhaled out of Zethrid’s throat- her own species way of gouging arousal. She went down willingly as Ezor flipped both of them, grinding against Zethrid’s slit as her mate’s genitals were coaxed out.

Hands roamed one another, Zethrid stroking a gland on the inside of Ezor’s forearm and causing a ripple effect to run through her at the stimulation. Likewise, Zethrid’s clitoris emerged from her slit, dark with bloodflow as she rutted up against what part of Ezor she could reach. Her nimble mate was laughing gently at her as she slipped just out of reach, always content to watch her larger partner work herself into such an aroused state she barely knew her own name.

This wasn’t a stolen moment in the shadows of a ship, both of them fearing that they would be found out and put to death. It wasn’t stolen glances in the halls, where Lotor kept a tight leash on their whereabouts or activities. Anything could have led to their deaths if they weren’t careful.

Lotor and Narti were in the gathered crowd, somewhere. Lotor finally had achieved some measure of peace in knowing that his dam and sire weren’t looming over his shoulder, their twisted legacy coming back to haunt them.

“Eyes on me.” Ezor whispered, heated breath against Zethrid’s ear as she leaned in, slim fingers trailing down her navel to cup her sex with firm intensity. “Only on me, starlight.”

Zethrid arched with a low growl as friction built between them, her nerves alight under the effects of the concoctions whirling in her veins. She leaned up to nip at one of the smaller glands at Ezor’s throat, the flesh flushed with her excitement. Squeaking, she gasped as Zethrid managed to pin her down underneath her weight, licking with a cat-like tongue at the smaller, more sensitive glands she knew were under the skin. In turn, her mate’s fingers worked at her engorged sex, edging her closer to the release they both sought.

It was soft, their muted noises filling the room as their guests watched. Some of the elders in the crowd were brought to the brink of tears. For so long, they had not been able to celebrate life under Zarkon’s reign. It was a chance for a new beginning, and it would begin here with these two females.

Zethrid shook apart first, a feral sound tearing from her throat as she tensed, limbs locking as pleasure surged through her. In turn, she locked her jaw around one of the glands and sank her teeth into it; immediately, Ezor cried out, gripping onto her mate with bruising ferocity as the nerve endings were overwhelmed with stimulation.

Laughter and applause rang out in the room as they lay there, both breathing hard and blinking the stars out of their eyes. Zethrid couldn’t help the smile that she shared with Ezor once they finally found the energy to return upright, pulling a shawl over Ezor’s shoulders affectionately as a soft purr started up.

Her mate.

Hers.

It was the start of a new lifetime together.


End file.
